Some Things Never Change
by JoeBoBean
Summary: Jūshirō and Shunsui get an invite to Yuzu and Jinta's wedding. So it's time the pair of them left their island retreat and headed to the mainland to wish the couple well as well as having some well deserved fun. AU.
1. The Invite

_AN: This story is linked in with my crossover piece "Forever Sounds Nice" however it really does just centre on Bleach characters and Cloud only pops up due to his relationship with Ichigo and someone that looks a lot like Kadaj is the DJ at his club. You don't have to read "Forever Sounds Nice" to understand it; since everything you might want to know is explained as it is AU. Please enjoy xx._

* * *

Jūshirō put the gilded envelope on the table and looked out over the water; it had been a while since he had been to the main land. He didn't feel the need go there to anymore. He didn't need to work and he was happy in the house that he had designed while he was still working.

Shunsui had made good on his promise that he would make sure they lived in something he had built and Jūshirō was more than happy for that. It wasn't everyday that you could say you lived in the house your lover built, but he could and that made him so proud. He hadn't known that for the last four years Shunsui had been putting all his effort in to getting the house finished, but when he got down on one knee in their small apartment back in the city and passed him the intricate key for the new house Jūshirō had to turn away from the fear that Shunsui would see him weep from joy.

Not that it mattered in the slightest as Shunsui had planned it all and knew what to expect. The pair of them retired from _Soul Serenity Designs_ and moved to the island where the most perfect house existed. Jūshirō had to admit that there were some people he wished he had said good bye to; Ichigo-kun particularly, but since Kisuke was still being a little funny with anyone from _Soul Serenity Designs_ he had never got the chance.

He had always known that kid was special. Anyone that could make Rukia feel safe in her own skin was someone with a great gift. It didn't hurt that the boy had vision. It was as if his unfathomable brown eyes could see things that no normal person could see. His speciality had been the designing the interiors of sky scrapers and once when Jūshirō had asked what made him like them so much he had answered with the barest rise of his shoulders and said,

"It just feels right," Jūshirō never questioned him further appeased by the ease at which he was nonchalant about it all.

It had hurt when Sousuke had betrayed them all and had a new intern come in and steal all of the designs that both _Urahara Shoten_ and _SSD_ had been working on. Knowing full well that both companies were in front of the curve in the business and he wanted an edge to cut a corner in the market. The set up had been so flamboyant that Kisuke never wanted either of the companies to mix again; not that Jūshirō could blame him he was fired from _SSD_ because of Sousuke years earlier. Sometimes it felt like forever ago, but it hadn't been that long, just a few lifetimes or so he thought.

"Honey I'm hooooooome," Shunsui said from the front door and Jūshirō stood up smiling, he could never get enough of hearing that line. He walked towards the door feeling a little unsteady on his feet from the giddy sensation inside. As he pulled it open Shunsui danced through and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "You have colour back in your cheeks," he said with a cocked eyebrow as he took the pins out of his hair and loosened the scrunchy letting the mahogany waves cover his shoulders staining the brilliant white t-shirt brown. "So what's with the smile?" he asked in an almost seductive manner as he took off the grey waist coat he had been wearing. "Because if it's what I think it is, I need to have food first, I'm starved." The look Jūshirō gave Shunsui must have been one of complete indifference as Shunsui quickly changed tact and began to sweet talk his lover. "Shiro I've had a long day, I was out… fishing and I just want to have something to eat before we snuggle."

"Fishing?" Jūshirō asked suspiciously, "As in for girl's right? Because Shunsui I don't think you would be fishing for food, that's too far beneath you," Shunsui went a violent shade of red and turned away,

"Okay I wasn't fishing I was drawing… designing actually... a building for Ol'Yamma" Jūshirō stumbled back, this truth hurt more than the idea of his cheating, "It's a one off thing, it was a special order from a client I couldn't say no." Jūshirō pulled the collar of his black shirt closer together and walked back.

"Right," was all he said as he walked out on to the deck his bare feet slapping against the sea buffered slats. Jūshirō heard a shuffle of papers coming from the table and then a throaty chuckle with that his anger dissipated and he turned around to see what Shunsui had found so amusing, in his hand was the gilded envelope and on his face was the most charming and engaging smile. When he raised his eyes up from what he was reading they were filled with warmth and Jūshirō felt a distinct fluttering in his stomach and couldn't believe that after so much time he was still a teenage kid on the inside when it came to his love of Shunsui.

"So little Yuzu is finally tying the knot?" he said nodding at the invitation,

"So it would seem," Jūshirō replied coughing lightly, he saw concern flair in Shunsui's eyes and smiled softly shaking his head telling the other man that it was nothing to worry about.

"Do you want to go?" Shunsui asked moving around the table to move closer to Jūshirō, he put his hand on Jūshirō's shoulder lightly and watched as Jūshirō nodded. "So we go," Shunsui said laughing, "Also I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was working I thought it would hurt you; as we promised not to work again, but here I am hurting you more as I didn't tell you, just shows that after all these years some things never change and I'm still an idiot when it comes to you." Jūshirō felt himself blush and turned towards the west so he could watch the sea again,

"I'm not the only one you are an idiot about,"

"Is that so," Shunsui murmured as he placed his lips gently against Jūshirō's throat,

"Hmmm," was all Jūshirō could say as he squirmed under the gentle warmth,

"I suppose I do have a soft spot for Ichigo-kun, like you and Nanao, she was the one that came to tell me about the work Ol'Yamma was asking for she seemed very happy to be of use to someone again, I think she's lonely all on her own."

"I wish you wouldn't talk of women when you do that," Jūshirō mumbled as his knees buckled making him lean in to the glass that surrounded the deck,

"Really I like it, it's the only time I see you jealous and for me it's better than any drug." He wrapped his arms around Jūshirō's waist and leant in further so Jūshirō could feel his warm breath on his ear. "So are we going to RSVP that invitation then? Or are we going to stand here?"

"We can RSVP later," Jūshirō replied his face becoming red,

"I like that idea," was the response he got as he was lifted off the floor like a princess. "I have something I need now more than food."


	2. Dressing to Impress

Shunsui hated formal wear; he liked nothing better than to curl up in his jeans and T-shirt with Jūshirō sleeping on his arm. He hated being stuffed in to a shirt; he had left the design business for that very reason. As he did up his green chequered cravat and fastened his belt, he looked in the mirror and sighed; he looked ridiculous and he felt even worse.

"Man this sucks," he grumbled as he put his pressed black jacket on and walked to the bureau so he could pick up the black lacquered clasp for his hair. He sighed deeply again as he tamed the mahogany waves, he wanted nothing more than to spend this weekend with Jūshirō as they hadn't had much time to themselves while he was working, he had never realised how much time it had taken up out of his day, but Jūshirō was adamant that he wanted to go to Yuzu's wedding. He sighed again for the final time and heard a voice from the next room say,

"Anymore sighing and you'll sigh all your happiness away." he felt himself purr the simple sound of Jūshirō's voice was like an injection of caffeine and adrenalin in his veins, his heart pounded in his ears making it hard to hear anything and knowing the smile that came with that gentle voice made him want to run through the door and do something else with Jūshirō all day long. The lock on the door clicked and he saw a flurry of silvery white hair look around nervously.

"You can come in Jūshirō, you have seen me in a lot less than this," Shunsui said with a wink. Jūshirō blushed his pallor becoming alive with colour if only for a moment,

"That's not the point," Jūshirō said shakily as he walked in, where as Shunsui was everything that was the night Jūshirō was everything that was the day, he stood away from the door in a white suit with a green chequered waist coat that looked so similar to his cravat. It was as if they were made with the same material, he wasn't wearing a tie and left the collar of his shirt open so just enough of his collar bone showed through and made Shunsui gulp, what he wouldn't give to put his finger tips on Jūshirō's pulse point and feel the blood move so close to the skin.

"You look fantastic," Shunsui said as he strode towards Jūshirō,

"Speak for yourself." Jūshirō said back smiling his hand playing with the cravat.

"I look stupid," Shunsui said staring in to the gentle grey eyes,

"You do not," Jūshirō protested poking Shunsuis' pectoral muscle and watching him wince, "You look handsome and since it's a wedding you are supposed to so stop whining about it and lets go otherwise we will be late." Jūshirō turned around and was just about to open the door when he was spun back in to Shunsui's chest and was kissed hard enough to bruise his lips. "Owww," he mumbled against Shunsui's lips and Shunsui chuckled darkly as he gathered up Jūshirō's hair in his grasp.

"Turn around," Shusui said as he stepped back and Jūshirō did as he was asked. He felt his lovers large warm hands pull his hair together at the base of his neck kissing the nape swiftly as he did so and then the hair was laced through what must have been an elastic as it stayed where it was put. "Now your hair can't get in the way of that beautiful face of yours." He said as he took Jūshirō's hand and headed for the door. "Okay then lets go meet the firing squad."

"You are such a pain in the ass," Jūshirō grumbled,

"But you wouldn't want it any other way would you?" Shunsui said with a smirk and Jūshirō winked,

"I didn't think you came any other way," the smirk fell off Shunui's face and he was quiet, "Okay I can make you speechless." Jūshirō said lightly, "Good to know."

"You really are in a good mood aren't you?" Shunsui asked, "I like this cheeky side of you," Jūshirō winked again,

"Just wait till later," he said softly squeezing Shunsui's hand, "You'll see how much of a good mood I'm in."

"I can hardly wait Jū" Shunsui mused as he rubbed his thumb along the length of Jūshirō's index finger.

"Ummm me neither," Jūshirō confided as he locked the door behind them.


	3. The Arrival

They both slid in to their respective seats in the Ferrari Spider that Shunsui had bought as his retirement present and then leant back in to the sun warmed leather revelling in the feel of it against their clothes.

"I love this car," Shunsui sighed

"I know you do," Jūshirō replied with a smile,

"I know you love it too," Shunsui retorted a cheeky grin playing on his lips as he glanced from the seats to Jūshirō's face. Shunsui watched as his lover mirrored his line of sight and then turned away quickly the tips of his ears visibly red. He put the car in gear with a growl of horsepower and pulled out of their drive heading straight for the mainland trying not to look at Jūshirō who was still visibly embarrassed and more than a little hot under the collar.

They sat in silence all the way to the city neither wanting to break the harmony between them and Shunsui had to admit that it was one of the things he had always loved about Jūshirō. His quiet acceptance was the thing he had first really been attracted to when they had both been working as interns. Jūshirō liked the quiet and he hated idle chatter without being uncivil, they had spent hours in the stacks at the back of _Soul Serenity Designs_ sorting the files like all good interns did in companionable silence. His intensity even as a young man had been another of Jūshirō's obvious attractive qualities. It had taken a lot for Shunsui to get through Jūshirō's barriers but the months worth of investigation had paid off when they had agreed to get a drink after work.

That had been a night that Shunsui would remember way after they had both turned to dust, it was the night that he had learnt that Jūshirō was not as frail as he first appeared, yes sometimes he coughed so hard that his mouth would be stained with the red of his own blood and yes sometimes he had such a high fever that he had to take time off work, but what people didn't know was that under his physical frailty Jūshirō was laced with the strongest mental steel. That and he could drink Shunsui under the table in a quite spectacular fashion.

Shunsui up until that point of asking Jūshirō out for drinks had never met his match. Where drinking was concerned anyway and to this day he was still proud that Jūshirō had managed to beat him hands down. He shifted gears and the car purred in appreciation as they ducked in and out of traffic and when he turned his head to check on Jūshirō he saw that his lover was staring right at him,

"Whatever were you thinking of, with that grin on your face?" Jūshirō asked lacing his fingers through Shunsui's on the gear stick.

"Oh you know just the time I first fell in love with you." Shunsui replied with a smirk, Jūshirō blushed and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of the tie behind his ear.

"Some things never change," Jūshirō murmured,

"But some things do," Shunsui conceded, "Who would have thought that you could tame the immortal flirt?" Jūshirō coughed and Shunsui glanced up concerned only to find that his lover was fighting a fit of giggles that were creating nervous spasms to make their way through his body. At that Shunsui couldn't help but grin Jūshirō always looked beautiful when he laughed and as the sun shone through that white hair he looked positively angelic as if he were lit from within. It made Shunsui giddy and if he weren't careful they were never going to get to Yuzu's wedding.

They pulled up in front of the church and got out of the car in unison as Jūshirō came around the hood he grabbed Shunsui's hand and dragged him backwards so his ear was next to Jūshirō's lips,

"I didn't tame you as such; I just denied you certain things every time you cheated on me." Shunsui blushed deeply from the embarrassment that the knowledge brought. "I was very lucky that it worked, I could have lost you." he finished with a sad smile and dropped Shunsui's hand walking in to the church in front of him. That thought had never occurred to Shunsui, and his head hurt at the thought of not having Jūshirō around to call his own.

He shook himself trying to rid himself of the small black cloud that had settled over his head because of Jūshirō's words and eventually while the church before him swam slightly in his vision he managed to rid himself of the feeling of dread. He looked up at the church again and smiled it was a pretty one, small, but pretty none the less and the sakura lining the steps were in full bloom covering the congregation in free confetti, he took the steps two at a time so he managed to walk in to the church just behind Jūshirō who turned at the right time and smiled at him as if nothing had been said between them to put Shunsui on guard.

That Shunsui had to admit was so like him, never finding the need to hold a grudge his line had always been "_tomorrow I may not wake up so why spoil the time I have with hatred?"_ Shunsui had always known that it wasn't a question and he took pride in the fact that his lover lived by that school of thought even if he hated him talking so glibly of death. Especially his own.

"Ichigo-kun!" Jūshirō called out with apparent glee in his voice. An orange head in the sea of people making their way up the aisle turned around and warm chocolate eyes that were bright with cheer and intelligence found them.

"Ukitake-san" Ichigo replied making his way through the people before him. When he managed to break through the throng Shunsui watched as he grabbed Jūshirō and pulled him in to a bear hug. "It's so good to see you. I'm glad you came it's been far too long." Shunsui was stunned by how mature he sounded; it was a little disconcerting coming from one so young. The last time they had met Shunsui could have sworn he was still acting like a child and it hadn't been that long ago had it? Ichigo let Jūshirō go and turned his attention on the other older man, as always his eyes were warm and soft like milk chocolate, but held knowledge of the darker side of life that had always made Shunsui wary of him even if he was good friends with the boy's father. "Kyoraku-san thank you for coming," Shunsui thought that was all he was going to get, but he was wrong Ichigo grabbed him too and held him tight.

"Ichi let him breathe," a soft voice from behind Ichigo said and instantly Ichigo loosened his grip on Shunsui smiling lightly. Shunsui looked up in to crystal clear blue eyes that were shaded slightly with a mass of straw blonde hair. He then looked down and watched as the stranger laced his fingers through Ichigo's and squeezed the hand that was resting against his slightly. It seemed a little odd as Ichigo wasn't usually that openly affectionate, Shunsui knew at that moment that this blonde stranger meant a lot to the young orange headed boy. Shunsui shook his head slightly; Ichigo was no longer a boy, but then he thought in his eyes he always would be. That was an elders prerogative that no matter how mature Ichigo would become Shunsui could always see him as a boy so far behind in years.

"You must be Cloud-kun," Jūshirō piped up taking Shunsui by surprise.

"Yes he is," Ichigo replied beaming proudly. "Cloud, this is Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san they both looked after me when I first went in to the business and Aizen, ruined things for me and then you know the whole Tsukishima affair. I owe the two of them a lot, without them I don't think we would have met." Cloud put out his hand and shook the hands of the two older men and then bowed to them,

"I am very much in your debt." He said in all politeness and Shunsui saw Jūshirō blush, he had always been weak to good manners. As Cloud straightened Shunsui saw a band of polished metal on Cloud's ring finger and his brow tightened, he hadn't taken Ichigo for a home wrecker, a bad taste in character yes; based on the relationship he had with Grimmjow Jaggerjaques the lawyer, he could remember the night Ichigo had arrived at their apartment and had kept Jūshirō up half the night crying about his broken heart. However Ichigo falling for a married man and taking him from his family wasn't something that he thought the boy could do. Cloud then turned to Ichigo, "Aren't we supposed to be helping people to their seats?" he asked his voice laced with gentle humour, and Ichigo nodded seriously,

"Yeah we should get to that," He turned back to the pair of older men, "Would you like to follow us?" he asked as he waved them forward with his left hand and that's when Shunsui saw it an identical polished metal band on Ichigo's ring finger. At that it all became clear.


	4. Old Friends

Jūshirō noticed Shunsui's brow furrow in concern at the young couple and he had to smile, mainly because he knew about something before the ever knowledgeable Shunsui did. Then Jūshirō noticed that Shunsui had only seen the ring on Cloud's finger and he knew that his lover would presume the worst, he could always see the truth in a situation, but sometimes he did jump the gun a bit. As soon as Shunsui saw the band of platinum on Ichigo's finger he relaxed, took Jūshirō's hand and the pair followed the younger couple to their seats. Jūshirō was stunned by the crowd that Yuzu and Jinta's nuptials had brought together. It was such a mêlée of the people from his past that it was shocking,

"BOSS!" an excited voice shouted and Jūshirō turned around to see wide grey eyes and a cap of dirty blonde hair gunning straight for him, she leapt in to his arms and Jūshirō nearly fell over due to sheer momentum.

"Kiyone," Jūshirō said in soothing tones as he felt warm wet drops on his shoulder as she nuzzled in to his collar bone. He heard Shunsui laugh,

"I told you that was going to happen, you should invite her over more often," at that Kiyone looked up and Jūshirō could see the pleading in her eyes as she wiped her eyes on the back of her gloves,

"I've missed you," she mumbled, "It's not the same working for someone else."

"BOSS MAN!" another excited voice shouted and above the sea of heads Jūshirō could see the black hair of Sentarō and his dark eyes too looking overjoyed not the usual blank angry stare. Unlike Kiyone, Sentarō was more relaxed as he made his way to his former boss.

"I missed you," the pair said in unison and then glared at each other. It was just like old times Jūshirō thought, you could take the boss away from his employees but you never really took him away did you?

"I missed the pair of you too." Jūshirō said softly as both of his top employees eyes watered.

"Now I didn't think I would see you here, Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san" a soft ghostly voice said and Jūshirō turned with Kiyone still in his arms,

"Unohana-san," Jūshirō smiled and Shunsui felt his stomach clench, he always hated it when they met, because she was the only other person that knew Jūshirō well, she had seen all of his frailty and she loved him, he knew in the same vein that he did. Shunsui always prided himself in getting there first.

"How have you been?" she asked her wide blue eyes taking in every inch of Shunsui's lover.

"I've been well thank you for asking," Jūshirō answered, "How have you been recently it seems like an age since we last saw each other?" Shunsui couldn't tell if Jūshirō genuinely wanted to know or if he were just being polite.

"I've been very busy the dojo is always sending me wounded men; Kenpachi should learn that humans are frail creatures that shouldn't be put through so much hardship, especially not for a hobby."

"Kenny likes it that way," a small high pitch voice squeaked. The group looked around them and then heard a yelp as Yachiru clambered up on to Cloud, "You're pretty," she said and snuggled into him, after the initial shock Cloud smiled and rubbed the pink head that was attached to his shoulder. When they turned back around Unohana's eyes were friendly enough, but also cold. Shunsui hated that look it always felt as though he had done something wrong.

"Well if you guys don't mind you could all sit here," Ichigo said eventually finding a vacant pew. Jūshirō put Kiyone on the floor just as Isane popped her head around Unohana's shoulder. It had always confused Shunsui that she was able to do that. She was much taller than Unohana so how she always managed to hide boggled the mind.

"That's great Ichigo," Shunsui said and slid along the cold wood Jūshirō in tow. The pair glanced around and spotted others they knew that they would talk to later, there was Rangiku her stomach swollen again and a healthy glow across her skin signalling the fact that yet again she was going to be a mother, Gin stood beside her his eyes open and a warm red as he watched his wife as she stood taking amiably to Rukia. When Rukia noticed them she grinned at her old mentors and excused herself from Rangiku's company.

"Ukitake-san," she said giving him a warm embrace, "I'm so glad you could come," she released him and looked at Shunsui, "You too Kyoraku-san we don't see enough of either of you since you retired."

"Rukia!" Someone called from the other side of the church, "You're needed over here!" From the rough and rugged sound of the voice it had to be Renji.

"Okay Renji, MORON KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" she shouted back and everyone went quiet, she glanced around smiling, "Not the reaction I was expecting, but okay I can deal with it." She flashed a grin at Jūshirō and then ran off the tie she was wearing with her suit trailing behind her. Shunsui spotted Tōshirō and pointed him out to Jūshirō who smiled at the situation, as usual he was being hen pecked by Momo for some small personality flaw, but he was seemingly not paying attention, his eyes were apparently fixed on something or someone else somewhere in the church. Being the nosy old men that they were the pair turned in the direction of Tōshirō's stare and saw a tall slender woman with dark black hair passed her shoulders, she was talking to Ururu with her back to everyone. The pair was stood in identical dresses that were long, tight fitted and lavender purple. The delicate colour of the sweeping silk could have only been picked by Yuzu so that could only mean that the mysterious beauty was Karin. When she turned around to walk to the doors of the church their suspicions were confirmed and when she saw Tōshirō her dark eyes became sad and she grabbed hold of Ururu's hand and took her outside as well.

"It seems that Karin-chan has grown up," Shunsui remarked looking back towards Tōshirō who had his cold teal eyes turned down to the floor and his ears slightly pink.

"She still hurts though it would seem." Jūshirō murmured, "It didn't surprise me that she wouldn't go to their wedding." Shunsui nodded and then said,

"It surprised me that those two got married in the first place." he then said something else under his breath that Jūshirō didn't fully catch, but it did sound suspiciously like _it's clear that Momo is a psychopath_. Jūshirō couldn't deny that, after the attack and the consequent coma Momo had become quiet unstable mentally, what was worse was that it was still unsolved, still no one knew for certain who did it, however there were many ideas and theories flying around, of which none of them were good.

"May I sit here?" a bored voice asked and the pair turned to see bored dark grey eyes looking down at them black hair plastered to the side of the young mans face, with his crisp white shirt open at the collar and his jacket loosely fitted over his shoulders.

"Byakuya-kun," they said in chorus and the young mans eyes widened minutely, if the pair hadn't have known where to look they would have missed the masked shock. Shunsui moved over slightly and nodded,

"Of course you can sit down." Byakuya smiled thinly and Shunsui felt as if an ice bath had been tipped over his head,

"Rukia forced me come, she said it would be good for me." He looked across the crowd his boredom being replaced with distain, "I'm yet to understand why." Shunsui had to hide his smirk at the arrogance that always unconsciously came out of Byakuya's mouth; he knew it had to be something to do with his upbringing, but Jūshirō had come from money and you could barely tell. With Byakuya however it was in every glance and every word, like everyone in the world was his servant and not worth his time. Whenever Shunsui thought of this he then remembered the way Byakuya had cherished Hisana the high school drop out that worked shifts at _Soul Serenity Design_ as a cleaner just so that she and Rukia could eat. It had seemed to many to be an odd coupling, but Jūshirō had never doubted it for a second and his line had always been, _she has softened all of Bya-kuns rough edges, she's perfect for him_ and it seemed that in Hisana's absence Rukia was doing the same. Shunsui caught sight of Nanao on the arm of a stranger and was about to call out to her when the church went silent and the whole congregation turned, but not before Nanao tipped her glasses frames in Shunsui's direction in a silent form of hello; Shunsui smiled and nodded back to his former secretary.

The march started dulcet and low and Jūshirō thought it was oddly in character for Yuzu, but not Jinta. Then he remembered that it was her day after all so it would be unfair if she didn't have the music she wanted. She looked beautiful, but then again she had always had a delicate sort of beauty and in her perfectly sculpted dress and veil she looked stunning. Her long brown hair was pulled up in to a bun with flower hair slides holding it together with the veil flowing over it front and back. Her bouquet was a magical mixture of calla lilies and white roses wrapped in the softest pink ribbon that for some reason reminded Jūshirō of Rangiku.

He turned to look at her and saw her smiling at Yuzu and then he remembered that she had after many years working under the prodigy genius of Tōshirō Hitsugaya left his employ and the company to open up her own florist. It had happened not long after they had retired, but she seemed completely happy with the change of pace and he supposed it meant that she was no longer in conflict with others at the office because of her husband. Their daughter stood up on the pew beside her father and said,

"Pwetty flowers," her gentle grey eyes watching the bouquet in Yuzu's hands, the bride turned and smiled at Emi who in turn hid herself behind her silver hair that was so like her fathers. Who in turn took her hand and brought her down on to his lap grinning broadly and it wasn't the joker's grin he usually wore it was a cheek splitting grin of pride for his daughter and it was heart warming to see. The girls proceeded down the aisle without a hitch even though Karin seemed nervous and kept self consciously glancing at her brother who would smile and nod and push her further on.

Everyone could see the bride was blushing, but when they finally got to the altar the groom beat her hands down; he was red from the collar of his shirt to the tips of his hair.

The pair looked perfect and the ceremony was sweet, they fumbled through their vows from nerves and were shaking as they put the rings on each other's fingers, but that didn't matter the whole affair was touching and sweet. It was even okay when Orihime fell over her own feet as she walked out behind the happy couple because no one was paying attention to the brides' maids as the couple made their way down the steps of the church to the large black car on the pavement.

"Hey moocher," Jinta shouted, his embarrassment in front of everyone evaporating with every passing second outside the church, "See you at the reception, but don't eat too much okay pineapple head," Renji shot out of the crowd with a harried Rukia on his arm.

"You better hide pipsqueak," he squawked as he pushed through the crowd,

"OOOOOO I'm so scared!" Jinte said laughing as he slid in to the car behind Yuzu and they pulled off to the hotel the reception was at with Renji running behind the car until it turned the corner.


	5. Young Love

"Ukitake-san… Kyōraku-san!" Ichigo shouted over the crowd, "You can come and ride with us," he motioned between himself and Cloud, Shunsui laughed and Jūshirō elbowed him in the stomach,

"Don't be cruel or you'll have to spend the time trying to find parking at the reception." He said while smiling at Ichigo as they made their way through the people trying to get in to cars.

"I know you brought the Ferrari," Ichigo said as they got closer, "But where we are going it would be safer here, I can give you a lift back to your car later if you like." He finished his chocolate eyes beseeching. Jūshirō smiled and looked at Shunsui,

"I think that's a great idea, not only do you know where we are going, but I think it'll be nice to be able to catch up with people." He turned to Shunsui and saw he was pouting a little so Jūshirō gave him a meaningful look both eyebrows raised. At that Shunsui decided it was better that he behaved just in case Jūshirō's good mood evaporated. "So where are we going?" Jūshirō asked genuinely curious, "The invitation didn't actually say." Cloud seemed to smile at that one and Ichigo became what Shunsui could only say was pink from embarrassment or delight Shunsui couldn't really say until Ichigo spoke,

"We are going to _Club Nibelheim_ Cloud owns it and I designed it. The pair of us paid for the party, its part of our wedding gift to Yuzu and Jinta."

"Wait how did you meet?" Shunsui asked thinking that the situation was a little unreal.

"At a bar," Ichigo said vaguely and Jūshirō grinned like he knew the story.

"My bar," Cloud added, "I fell for him at my bar, my silent regular." Ichigo was still pink, but Shunsui could see now that it was from pure joy.

"Well don't break his heart," Shunsui said as he opened the door to the car.

"I'll try not to," Cloud said as he kissed Ichigo on the cheek. Shunsui was surprised when Ichigo smiled and leaned in to Cloud to prolong the chaste contact. Jūshirō chuckled lightly and looked at Shunsui with a smile that he knew meant, _softened the rough edges_ and Shunsui had to agree he had never seen Ichigo look so relaxed and happy. The older couple slid in to the back seat as the younger couple took their seats in the front with Cloud driving and Ichigo in the passenger seat. Ichigo leant over and put his hand over Cloud's on the gearstick and Shunsui had to look away, it was so odd to see people almost half his age acting just like him and Jūshirō especially when it had taken so little time. He had danced around Jūshirō for months trying to provoke a response from him when they were first dating. Or were they even dating at that point? Shunsui could never really remember the details. Not until he thought about it and realised no they weren't dating at that point Shunsui just wanted it that way.

For the longest time it seemed as if Jūshirō didn't realise the affect he had on his friend. However Shunsui learnt that the feeling had been mutual for a long time, just neither of them would breach the subject.

He leant back in to the soft leather of the chair and remembered the first kiss they had shared as if it had only occurred the day before. At this point they had been friends for three years and they went out drinking a lot, but Shunsui always had a girl on his arm… not that she stayed there for very long, but that didn't matter there was a woman there. That much he knew was true, some of the other details had become hazy and hyperbolic after all the years of reminiscing. The other thing that he knew was true was the fact that they were at some employee party and they were without a doubt playing some stupid party game involving a bottle… and maybe the spinning of it. Anyhow the point was that whoever the bottle pointed at you had to kiss or do a forfeit and they were so dumb that it was easier to just take the kiss no matter the sex of the person you were partnered with. Shunsui didn't mind in the group there were only him and Jūshirō with about ten really stunning looking girls. It had been his go and he picked up the sake bottle and laid it on the floor and spun it as hard as it could and he sat and followed each revolution with his eyes, with the room spinning slightly from all the alcohol he had consumed. He watched as the bottle slowed down and his date became excited at the prospect of kissing the _immortal_ Kyōraku-san on their first date instead of being dropped after one date with no contact at all. However as it slowed it was obvious to all in the group it was not going to stop on her unless she physically stopped the bottle or somehow possessed the power of telekinesis and could make the bottle move just a few people more. It stopped at Jūshirō and all the girls gasped he just smirked a little and raised his dark unfathomable eyes to meet Shunsui's,

"You'll pass right?" One of the girls asked. "I mean kissing a guy is gross,"

"I'm game," Jūshirō said softly daring Shunsui to act. He didn't know if he was hearing right that in fact that guy he had a crush on had said that he wouldn't mind kissing him for a game. "What do you say Kyōraku-san?" At that he knew he must be dreaming,

"Why not I mean girls you're only going to make me do something stupid so I think I'll pass on running down the street naked." One of the girls in the group went bright red and excused herself in a fashion that suggested she had been caught out and Jūshirō smiled a knowing smile.

"Many people want to see you naked." He commented lightly and Shunusi wondered how much Jūshirō had drunk up to that point.

"Okay," Shunsui managed to garble looking in to the deep brown eyes that were filled with amusement. Shunsui felt unsure for the first time in his life and pushed an unconscious hand through his hair before he stood and walked to the other side of the circle. He knelt beside Jūshirō who turned his head his lips still in that smirk that had said _"I'm game"_ Shunsui felt his stomach drop from nerves and he had to sit and rethink the situation. What if they were playing a game? What if this was all done to have a laugh at his expense? What in the hell did that seductive mouth mean when it said _I'm game_? He was about to back out when he felt a clammy hand on the back of his neck and it pulled him forward. When their lips met Shunsui understood that that clammy hand wasn't clammy as much as it was feverish just like the burning of the skin under his hand that had reached up to touch the cheek of the man that was kissing him. The kisses in this game were mostly chaste, unless you were dating the person you had to kiss or you were at least interested. This kiss was anything but chaste; it was hot, heavy and heavenly. Shunsui heard the girls around them gasp and some of them even gagged, but Shunsui didn't care one bit and as he slipped his hands in to the long white hair that was as thin and soft as gossamer threads. He knew that this was not a dream, but real very real. Jūshirō opened his mouth ever so slightly breathing in deeply so all he could smell was Shunsui who as always was a mixture of sake, fresh air, HB pencils, mount spray and cherry wood. It was so perfect and fitting that he sighed and Shunsui took the opportunity to pull him closer. That was the moment when Shunsui realised that Jūshirō was stone cold sober. There was no taste of alcohol on his breath just the faint tang of blood from a coughing fit he had earlier. It was unbelievable the silent and regal Jūshirō Ukitake had wanted it and no alcohol was needed. Shunsui pulled back and broke the kiss looking deep in to Jūshirō's dark warm eyes that were hooded by relaxed and lowered eyelids.

"Oh," Shunsui said a grin creeping across his face starting on one side and moving its way to the other. Jūshirō nodded his smile all in his eyes as he replied,

"Oh indeed," The pair then looked around at the group of girls they were with and it was an even split between the ones who found it disgusting and the ones that found it erotic. Jūshirō smiled at the latter softly and stood up, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to excuse myself." he said calmly and looked at Shunsui, "I'll see you tomorrow at work Shunsui." he said with a smile as Shunsui's eyes lit up at the use of his first name.

"Oh yeah Jūshirō see you tomorrow," Jūshirō was going to reply but stuttered over the words as his face burnt red, giving up he left the party quietly knowing that all the while Shunsui's eyes were on him.

"Shunsui?" the soft voice called and he opened his eyes to see the dark brown ones he loved before him. "What memory were you lost in this time?" Jūshirō asked,

"First kiss," Shunsui mumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes, Jūshirō watched him closely and once again the entire smile was in his eyes,

"Oh really?" Jūshirō asked and Shunsui nodded, "Well we are here. I think Cloud-kun was worried you had passed out." Shunsui smiled and captured Jūshirō's face between his palms his long fingers reaching in to the roots of Jūshirō's hair and then he placed his lips over his lovers pulling him in closer for a quick purposeful kiss. When they broke apart Jūshirō smiled, "Cloud-kun and Ichigo-kun made you feel like you were left out?" He asked his voice light, but his intent dark.

"I just felt that we were being out romanced by children is all." Shunsui confided a smirk on his face.

"Wait your turn," Jūshirō said, "You only have to get through this party."

"And that's my problem," Shunsui finished as they climbed out of the car, "I don't think I can wait."

"How very like you," Jūshirō quipped as he walked to the glass doors of the building before them,

"Now that is just mean." Shunsui pouted and Jūshirō smirked; a smirk full of cheek and took Shunsui's hand in his own leading him towards the door. They got in and were pleasantly surprised the interior was impressive and showed another side of Ichigo entirely, normally his interiors were minimalistic, just like his home; which was maybe why he was so good at designing interiors for high rise buildings, because the last thing you wanted in the small space of skyscraper was clutter, but the club was comfy and to a degree cluttered and even in the dim red light it felt like home. They each shook Jinta's hand and kissed Yuzu's cheek congratulating the happy couple and then turned to Isshin who was crying in a very un-fatherly way and unflattering to boot. They both shook his hand and then asked how he was,

"I'm okay, but my sweet little Yuzu is all grown up and she's going to leave me and Karin-chan all on our own." He blubbed a little more and Shunsui watched as his lover softened visibly,

"Come on now Isshin she will still come to visit and think soon you may be a grandfather." Shunsui didn't think that would be the best thing to say, but it did shut Ishhin up and then his face split in to a grin that was far larger than Gin had ever managed.

"Me? A grandfather I hadn't thought of that, I will be a grandfather how cool is that and I could teach him how to defend himself just like I taught Ichigo and I'll make him interested in medicine so I can give the clinic to him." With that Isshin left them appeased and happy.

"What did you do to dad?" Ichigo asked from behind them, "Cloud and I tried everything, but he wouldn't stop crying. Yuzu got so worried. Karin on the other hand smacked him around the back of the head telling him to actually be an adult and stormed off to the back alley. Nothing worked and in you come and after like five words he's happy." Jūshirō sighed and Ichigo squeezed his shoulder,

"He has a gift," Shunsui said his eyes happy,

"I wish I had it," Ichigo said looking at Cloud, "It would have saved me a lot of trouble growing up." He let go of Jūshirō's shoulder and ran his hand through his hair under the ever watchful eye of Cloud, "Well enjoy your evening," Ichigo said nodding and then he took Cloud's hand and the pair made their way through the crowd to the back of the club and weren't seen for the rest of the evening.

"Young love," Shunsui said in Jūshirō's ear making him shiver.

"So sweet," Jūshirō replied, "But doesn't it make you feel old?" In the dim light Shunsui nuzzled Jūshirō's neck and chuckled,

"Not in the slightest. It's the exact opposite." He was about to say something else when a deep voice from behind them grumbled,

"You left the company so you could do that all the time on your private island, I don't need to see it at someone's wedding." The pair of them smiled warmly and turned around to see the spikes of white hair that they were expecting,

"Tōshirō-kun," Jūshirō said and took the smaller and younger man's hand, "Where is Momo-chan?" however that seemed to be the wrong thing to ask as he seized up his eyes so cold that Shunsui felt as if he and Jūshirō would soon be frozen to the spot unmoving… cryogenic almost. It was creepy.

"She's on the phone to Aizen," he said in a whisper, "It appears that he wanted to know how she was and out of all the day's he could pick he had to pick this one as he wasn't invited by either party. Also because it is her Aizen-sama she had to answer. Bastard!" he muttered in a voice that could probably give frost bite to an actual penguin Shunsui thought.

"Well maybe you should go get some air." Jūshirō said lightly as if it were the most natural thing in the entire world to say, "I hear that Karin-chan is out there," Tōshirō glanced up his teal eyes a few shades lighter reaching the temperature it would take to melt ice at least,

"She is?" his young voice asked almost breaking, Jūshirō nodded and ruffled Tōshirō's hair in an affectionate way that he knew annoyed the younger man, but he could never help. There was something so adorable about the prodigy that he wanted to keep him safe and seeing him so sad and broken made him want to help.

"You should talk to her," Jūshirō said in soothing tones making Shunsui's skin break out in goose bumps; that soft voice he used to put others at ease always had that effect and he balled his hands in to fists as to not attack his lover or embarrass Tōshirō. The young man in front of them put a hand through his hair making it spike up more than usual and steeled himself. He bowed to the older men politely and turned on his heel heading for the door that Jūshirō pointed out to him.

"Always the one to bring people together," Shunsui mused as he put his hands around Jūshirō's waist, "Does it still go with the why waste time on hatred?" he asked curious,

"No," Jūshirō answered bluntly, "I just don't like seeing people hurt and Karin-chan has dealt with enough, it must have been hard on her to see him here after how it all happened."

"It's been hard on him too," a husky voice to the side of them said, "He wanted to call her so many times to explain, but he just couldn't do it, he's the shadow of the man I worked for. It's sad to watch." The fiercely intelligent and caring grey eyes looked at them and Rangiku smiled softly Emi in her arms, "I'm grateful you did that Ukitake-san, he wouldn't have done it on his own."

"Pwetty," Emi said reaching out for Jūshirō's hair,

"Thank you Emi-chan," he looked up to Rangiku, "Can I hold her?" Rangiku nodded and passed her daughter over to Jūshirō's arms and he held the little girl tight just like a father would. Shunsui couldn't deny it he looked beautiful doting on the little girl arms as she spun his silken hair around her fists, Rangiku watched quietly; which had become her habit of late after giving birth. Gone was the loud and whining woman they all loved and in came the quiet, pensive and deceptively cryptic woman that they loved all the more.

"You're a natural," she said her voice barely above a whisper as her husband slipped his arms around her swollen frame.

"So what ya doing?" Gin asked in the annoying dialect that he had, not that it was his fault… well not entirely Shunsui had to assume.

"I was saying hello to Ukitake-san and Kyōraku-san" She said leaning back in to the skeletal frame of her husband sighing as some of the weight was taken off her feet.

"It looks like he's gonna steal ha," he said with a soft laugh that Shunsui never thought would be possible for such a _creepy_ man to make, but as Rangiku had matured with the pregnancy and birth of Emi, Gin had become more human, kinder, softer maybe, but nonetheless the man was still a little bit creepy, it was something that would always remain. Something in the slant of his eyes, the angle of his smile and the sound of his voice, no matter how much softer he became that would never change.

"She is very beautiful," Jūshirō said rocking her gently, "When is the next one due?" he asked looking at the pair and they both smiled warmly, genuinely even and it had to be something that must occur when you knew you would soon be able to dote on another baby.

"I think its five months now," Rangiku said her face flushed with a mixture of pride and embarrassment, "and he should be just like his sister." The pair of older men looked at the happily married couple shocked, "Gin couldn't wait he wanted to know if we would be buying more dresses or not so we asked," Gin shrugged a little _so what ya gonna do?_ Shrug and held Rangiku a little closer. "How's retirement treating you?" she asked and Gin seemed to momentarily freeze as if someone had stopped time just on him; it was odd.

"I like it just fine," Jūshirō said with a wide smile looking at Shunsui in a knowing way, "We have a lot of free time on our hands so we've tired some things we never thought was possible." Rangiku smiled broadly in a dirty way so reminiscent of her younger self, Gin however hid behind his wife's flowing ginger hair his cheeks visibly red from embarrassment at the apparent innuendo. Jūshirō really was in a good mood and as he thought it Jūshirō nodded as if he was listening in to Shunsui's thoughts.

"Mommy," Emi said holding her hands out to her mother, so Jūshirō passed her back she clambered in the hold her mother had on her and wrapped herself around Rangiku's slender neck. "Daddy wuvs Mommy," she said with a cheeky childish smile as she patted her father's head.

"Yeah I do," Gin said his eyes open again and they were a mixture of warm yellow and muddy brown. The colour was confusing and hypnotic, but both Jūshirō and Shunsui had to admit that the colouring was better than the ice cold green they had once seen when the whole _drama_ with Aizen had gone down. To this day Tōshirō couldn't speak to Gin without Rangiku around to calm him down. Jūshirō and Shunsui knew that what happened to Momo was not Gin's fault, but Tōshirō still believed it. What was the most confusing thing about the situation was the fact that Gin didn't seem to mind the misunderstanding and he took every criticism that Tōshirō had like a perfect gentleman so as to not upset Rangiku. Creepy or not, evil or not when it came to Rangiku he was a matinee idol, a hero and for his daughter he was the most perfect father in the world. "I'm going to get food my love is there anything ya want?" Gin asked kissing Rangiku's neck softly over the pulse point.

"I'll come with you, if that's alright?" she asked looking at the older men,

"That's fine," Jūshirō said kissing Rangiku lightly on the cheek. "It was lovely to see you again."

"You should come to the mainland more often you are always welcome at my florists." She said lacing her fingers through Gin's and balancing Emi in her arms, "I would love it if you came and visited, I'm trying something with snowdrops and daffodils at the moment and it would be great to have your insight on it." she finished looking at Jūshirō,

"Snowdrops are my favourite," he replied, "and I would be honoured, I'll call you the next time I'm in town."

"Good," she said smirking her old self shining through, "I'll hold you to it." She kissed Shunsui too and then said, "You as well don't be a stranger either, we need to see you two more often it gets lonely without our older brothers around." With that the happy trio left and Shunsui turned to Jūshirō,

"Did you see Gin freeze up earlier?" he asked leading Jūshirō to the side of the crowd,

"You mean when retirement was mentioned?" he asked back and Shunsui nodded, "I did, but I don't know what to think about it."

"Neither do I," Shunsui said watching Gin closely, "Something is a little off…" Jūshirō cupped his face and turned his lover towards him,

"We are at a wedding so don't ruin it with bad things okay?" Jūshirō straightened Shunsui's cravat and took his hand. "Plus I'm starving so let's go get some food." While they were standing in line for the buffet Shunsui was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned around his face was filled with genuine affection so much so that Jūshirō didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Nanao-chan" he said with warmth and kissed her on the lips, a little more forcefully than should be allowed, Jūshirō glowered for a moment, but let it pass nothing was going to ruin his good mood he was positive about that. So the pair had an affair a few years ago after she started to work as his secretary and things had ended amicably maybe a little too amicably some people would say, but since then Shunsui hadn't strayed once. Jūshirō knew this because when he had found about Nanao he had forbidden Shunsui to stay at his apartment and refused to see him without Kiyone or Sentarō around; after a week Shunsui and Nanao had cut all ties and Shunsui was on his knees begging. Jūshirō had ways of making Shunsui squirm and when Shunsui moved back and saw the darkness in his lovers eyes he knew exactly what he was thinking and threw his hands up in surrender,

"Okay that was inappropriate I know." Jūshirō glanced at him his eyes softening. "Forgive me?" Jūshirō said nothing, but he did rub his lips in a way that Shunsui knew meant he was considering it only after Shunsui was tortured for a little while. "So who it this charming fellow?" Shunsui asked trying to change the subject by bringing Nanao's date in to it.

"This is Reno," she said and Reno nodded his long red ponytail nodding with him; his sunglasses on his forehead sliding down a little with the movement. "He works here as one of the bouncers he's a friend of Cloud's, it was Cloud that introduced us actually."

"A bartender and a matchmaker what wide and varying talents," Shunsui said softly and Nanao eyed him sharply from behind her glasses.

"Cloud is a dude that is for sure," Reno said not quite realising that he sounded a little stupid, Jūshirō just smiled and watched Reno closely,

"So how is the private island," Nanao asked her interest piqued

"Its fine," Jūshirō answered his voice clipped, normally he could handle the unguarded flirting glances between his lover and his ex-secretary, but today it was too much.

"Reno!" a deep voice called over the crowd and he whipped his head round hitting everyone with his long ponytail.

"What up Rude?" he asked and Jūshirō liked him all the more, Cloud may have set them up, but it seemed like it was done because Nanao was such a tight ass and Reno wasn't.

"You're needed outside," Rude replied,

"Okay man okay I'm coming," Reno turned around and shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you, Cloud must be happy that Ichigo has so many distinguished friends."

"Hurry it up!" Rude shouted, "Tifa needs help"

"I'm coming dude!" Reno shook his head grinning, "Calm down it ain't the end of the world."

"If you don't hurry up it'll be the end of yours!" Rude shouted. Reno shook his head again,

"I betta go," he said to Nanao, "But I'll be back," he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and walked off. Jūshirō thought it was odd that there was no lingering kiss, but then he saw the way the Nanao was watching Shunsui and on some level understood what Reno was thinking as he threaded his way through the crowd.

"Nanao-san?" a soft voice said from behind her and she turned to see Isane, "It's been a long time," she said nodding to the group, "Could I talk to you?" she asked looking directly at Nanao who nodded. She turned back to Shunsui and smiled,

"I have to go, but I'll see you in a few weeks right?" She asked wanting confirmation,

"No you won't," Shunsui said "I'm not taking any more commissions I've told Ol'Yamma so you won't see me and from what I've heard you are going to be working with Izuru-kun," Nanao's face soured instantly,

"Okay, well till we meet again sir," she said her voice sharp.

"Till then Nanao-chan;" Shunsui said sadly as she turned and stormed off with Isane in tow. Jūshirō let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding and turned to the food on the table picking up small scraps of hors d'œuvre. He knew there would always be a bond between the two of them and he had one between Kiyone and Sentarō just not in the same way and he hated that Nanao always flaunted it in front of him. She was normally such a quite and hard working girl, but people rarely knew that actually she could be quite a snake. For Jūshirō it was all in the sharp look in her eyes and the way that she glanced at people from the side that made her frightening even in her fragile form. "Jū?" Shunsui asked softly, "Are you okay?" Jūshirō nodded and picked at the food he had put down his good mood simmering away.

"How dare you!" A loud voice screamed from the back of the club and all the eyes turned towards the sound but saw nothing, Jūshirō and Shusui froze even as the rest of the party relaxed and went back to what they were doing, that hysterical voice could only belong to Momo, but they were not going to investigate. It was none of their business even if it was Jūshirō that had pushed Tōshirō to talk to Karin. It had nothing to do with them at all and those three did need to sort out a few things and what better time was there than this?


	6. The Resolution

"Would the guests kindly clear the floor so the couple can have their first dance?" the d-j asked from his booth in the corner. Jūshirō and Shunsui moved up against the wall and Shunsui noticed that Jūshirō had finally calmed down after seeing Nanao again. His face was no longer tight and his eyes were smiling as he watched the young couple take their place on the dance floor. Jinta carefully placed his hand on Yuzu's hip and pulled her in towards him slowly, softly, carefully as if she was made of spun glass and she break if he was a little too forceful. She put her hand on his shoulder gripping his suit in her silk gloved fingers and laced her other hand through his and smiled up in to his face which then burned red. He kissed her forehead softly and mouthed something that looked like _my angel_ and she smiled again only to reply to him as she mouthed something that looked like _my knight _to him. The music was soft and low and the voice that sang was speaking in English as the track began, it was gentle, emotional and perfect. The couple swayed from side to side as Yuzu stood on Jinta's feet.

Everyone around the couple watched mesmerized as the pair moved slowly across the floor. Most of the women that they had know from the past had tears in their eyes as they watched and Karin was shaking with sobs of a seemingly unknown origin while being held up by Ururu who was gently rubbing her friends back and wiping the tears with a tissue so Karin's make up didn't run too much. Jūshirō stiffened momentarily and Shunsui knew why, Tōshirō had managed to break Karin's heart again, he could see it in the way Momo clung to him and the way he couldn't keep his eyes off Karin's huddled form.

"That's my fault," he said rubbing his face in a defeated way.

"It's not," his lover replied holding his hand and kissing it softly, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Why don't we go over there? She always loves to see us. We took care of her brother after all." Jūshirō's dark eyes found Shunsui's grey ones and smiled gratefully,

"You always know how to make me feel better." he murmured and leant in to Shunsui,

"I've had enough practice I think I should have it down by now." He pulled Jūshirō softly around the crowd until they were behind Karin and Ururu. Karin didn't turn around, but Ururu did and looked at the older men pleadingly her face so worried and scared she didn't know how to act.

"Please," she whispered still holding Karin,

"Karin-chan," Shunsui said his voice soft and caring. At the sound of it the girl spun around her eyes streaming tears as she jumped at Shunsui,

"Uncle Shun!" she bawled as she wrapped her arms around his neck crying in to his collar. Shunsui wrapped his arms around Karin's waist and pulled her in to cradle her. "He… he… he… he…" she sniffled trying to get out the words,

"Shush," Shunsui murmured in to her hair "It doesn't matter, just let it go." he brushed her hair out of her eyes and ran a hand gently through it and Jūshirō watched as Karin relaxed. He smiled softly at the gesture; he knew what having Shunsui's hands in your hair could do, the long fingers and wide palms could relax and rub away even the most hurtful ache in a matter of seconds. It was a gift and a godsend especially at moments like this. The slow music came to the end and the crowd applauded the couple before some obnoxious dance music started up and everyone crowded on to the dance floor to... what appeared to Jūshirō to be to grind on anyone they could get close to.

"We'll cut the cake in ten minutes," the d-j managed to say over his music before he went back to paying insane amounts of attention to his deck. His silver hair falling in to his seemingly vacant almost white eyes with the leather he was wearing creaking as he spun the vinyl. Karin sighed and loosened her grip on Shunsui and hugged Jūshirō quickly, Ururu looked between the three relieved that her friend was no longer crying.

"Thank you Uncle Shun, Uncle Jū the pair of you always know how to make things better," She looked at Jūshirō "Thank you for letting me talk to him, it… helped." she said a little forlornly and then took Ururu's hand putting on a brave face, "Let's go fix my makeup and then let's dance!" she said and Ururu smiled broadly nodding. The pair then left the older men alone again.

"So what now?" Shunsui asked his eyebrows raised mischievously "I mean we do have ten minutes before they cut the cake…" he said kneading Jūshirō's hand in his own, he surreptitiously glanced at the door and his lover chuckled.

"Okay," Jūshirō replied and Shunsui sighed,

"Finally," he said as he and Jūshirō ducked in and out of the crowd toward the door at the back entrance of the bar. "You really make me wait sometimes." Shunsui moaned selfishly,

"Sometimes it's just what you need," Jūshirō bit back with no venom whatsoever.

The air outside was cool and the sky was turning purple as the sun sank for another day. Shunsui loosened his cravat letting it hang from either side of his stiff collar and sighed at the freedom it afforded him. He grinned at Jūshirō crookedly as his lover shut the fire door quietly sealing the noise from the party inside. He took Jūshirō's hand and turned him around backing him against the wall slowly with the grace of a panther stalking his prey. He slide one hand around Jūshirō's back to un-tuck his shirt as the other went against the wall close enough to Jūshirō's ear that he felt the change in air pressure when it was placed there.

"You were getting jealous earlier," Shunsui said rubbing his stubble across Jūshirō's cheek making the weaker man groan,

"So you noticed?" he asked in a barely audible murmur as he grabbed for a hand hold on the wall behind him,

"I think the president of the United States noticed," Shunsui replied chuckling, "It was very hard not too Jū you almost ripped my throat out there and then, it was wrong of me I know, but I love it when you get jealous."

"You are such a sadist," Jūshirō whimpered as the stubble on Shunsui's chin reached the paper thin skin on his neck as Shunsui's lips then found his ear lobe,

"So says the masochist," Shunsui mumbled against the column of Jūshirō's throat as he slowly laced the buttons of his lovers' shirt out of their button holes. "That's why we belong together," he continued as he breathed over one of Jūshirō's nipples making his lover pull him closer his hands delving in to the mahogany waves.

"I'm not going to complain," Jūshirō mumbled his words only half forming in his mouth.

"You should you know," Shunsui said looking up in to his lovers dark eyes, "Any time I stray you should just grab me and kiss me until I stop thinking…" At that moment Jūshirō grabbed his face roughly and dragged him upwards and crashed their mouths together. The kiss was more violence and passion than anything else but when Jūshirō's tongue touched Shunsui's it was a perfectly gentle caress a one that was subtle, but showed ownership and intimacy and Shunsui's head spun. This was exactly what he meant. Jūshirō nipped his lip with his front teeth before he broke the kiss and asked in a husky voice.

"Like that?"

"Exactly like that." Shunsui rasped as he ran his hands along Jūshirō's sides making his lover shiver slightly.

"I'll have to remember that then," he said as primly as he could as he sighed again. "I booked a hotel room," he blurted as Shunsui licked over his pulse point while he dug his fingers in to Shunsui's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

"Wha…t?" Shunsui spluttered,

"Hotel… room… us…" Jūshirō said as his breathing hitched while Shunsui played with him like a toy. "Reason… for… good… mood…" Shunsui kissed him possessively, nipping and biting any skin he could see hearing Jūshirō moan at every small amount of pain or gentleness he was afforded for withholding this important information. When Shunsui had finished with the assault on his lovers mouth he opened his electric grey eyes and looked in to the muddy depths of Jūshirō's as his lover tired to catch his breath.

"You should have told me," Shunsui said his voice deep and seductive,

"You had to wait; you never have had much patience when you knew about things." He glanced down and smiled, "See what I mean something's will never change."

"Something's aren't meant to," Shunsui replied with a meaningful look,

"Well I think we need to sort you out," Jūshirō replied tucking his white hair behind his ears ignoring Shunsui's line, "I don't think anyone will miss us…" Shunsui's eyes lit up hungrily, "So we'll leave… shall we?" Jūshirō asked a playful smirk on his face,

"Maybe you aren't a masochist after all," Shunsui murmured as Jūshirō kissed him softly and took his hand his eyebrows raised in gentle amusement as if he agreed with Shunsui and was amused that it had taken him so long to realise, "But to answer your question, I thought you would never ask."

"It has a bath," Jūshirō mentioned as if it was the most innocent thing in the world but the light in his eyes said anything, but, "And a panoramic view of the city… just so you know," Shunsui growled low in his throat as they stepped out on to the pavement.

"Taxi!" he shouted as one came in to view. They both clambered inside and Jūshirō gave the directions, "If you can get there in five minutes I'll pay you triple," Shunsui told the driver who smiled with delight,

"I'll do my best sir,"

"You better," Shunsui said threateningly as he slid his arm around Jūshirō who just smiled sweetly, his eyes sparkling full of mischief,

"Maybe I should have held back?" he mused and Shunsui's eyes became dark and lustful,

"If you had I would have exploded."

"Hmmm tempting," Jūshirō teased and was kissed in to silence before he could torture Shunsui anymore.


End file.
